The present invention relates to graphic artists' and designers' tools and pertains particularly to a light table having a built-in tool holder.
Light tables or boxes having a transparent support surface and a source of light for projecting through the support surface for enabling the tracing of drawings, sketches and the like are well known and widely used by graphic artists and draftsmen. Such devices however are typically a simple light box that is frequently moved from drafting table to drafting table as the need arises.
Draftsmen and graphic artists typically use a wide variety of tools in their work. These tools include various sizes and hardnesses of pencils, various sizes and configurations of pens, various sizes and combinations of colors of markers, inks, tapes, rulers, and various other implements. It is desirable that such tools be ready at hand and in an organized arrangement.